


夏日激情骨科其三

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	夏日激情骨科其三

那双眼睛看见他，因为惊讶略略睁大。他定定看了一眼，听见边上人介绍。  
“这是堂本刚，这个部门的主管。光一君的要求都可以跟刚君说，他会负责这个项目”，介绍完笑起来，“真是巧，都姓堂本。”  
他只点点头，没说话。刚估计还没反应过来，直愣愣的。在上司目光下呆呆伸出手，“请多关照……”  
瞥见对方上司挤眼动作，刚恍惚回过神来，别别扭扭掏出名片递给他。收了名片，在对方上司带领下进去会议室。

这次过来是谈生意的。刚虽然诧异，也收了心神谈工作。反正他们迟早会联系的。这次项目负责人不是他，是龟梨。后辈站在投影屏边上讲，有点紧张，但表现很不错，他不插话，坐在位子上有一下没一下瞥刚。偶尔也撞上对方视线，很快又移开。

那种久违的恶作剧成功的快感冲刷着他，心里在笑，面上还是维持着一副无表情。

拿着名片按照上面的联系方式发过去短讯。他们已经很多年没有联络过，各自换了手机换了号码，会告诉妈妈，都默契地避开对方。  
-喝一杯？  
刚大约是等着他，很快回复过来。  
-现在？  
十点了，明天还要上班。  
-对。你挑个地方。  
刚回过来一个地址，他揣着手机钱包就出了门。他去见他的兄弟，他的很多年没有见面的亲兄弟。

选定的地方大约是离刚住的地方近，他到的时候看见刚已经坐在小桌边。这个时间点消磨时间的上班族都陆续回家，只零星几个醉鬼忘形喊叫着。印象里刚挺讲究的，没想到会选在这种地方。虽然也没有指望清吧什么的，但这也，真的是社会人了。  
他过去在对面坐下，叫了一大杯生啤。桌上已经摆了章鱼枝豆味噌豆腐之类，没怎么动，大约是留给他的。刚的啤酒不过也动了两口，还没上脸。对方也不看他，低头研究桌面木纹漩涡，好像能看出个宇宙一样。  
对着他就沉默寡言这点没变，也不知是否欣慰。他自顾拿杯碰一下刚的，灌进去一大口。刚也抿一口，咂着嘴琢磨开场白，一时半会儿不知道说什么一样，他看着觉得滑稽，又有点说不出的心酸。开口解决了这个难题。  
“刚调来，谈项目时候才发现你在这个公司。”  
“调来哪里？”  
“B社。”  
就在隔壁楼，同个园区。离低头不见抬头见差远了，避开也容易。

刚点点头，表示知道了。  
“你当时、不是说搞乐队？”  
“现在也在搞，总要吃饭的。”  
“现在这个才是副业？”  
“对，乐队是主业。”  
他笑出来。刚瞪他一眼，轻飘飘的，知道他不是嘲笑，也没什么真意。好歹正眼看他。

沉默一阵。他不觉得什么，刚看上去坐的不是凳子是钉板。

“你找我干嘛？”  
“没事，喝一杯。”抬手又叫了一杯。  
刚看他，像是要发火又塞回去，气鼓鼓的又黯然，忿忿喝了一大口。他看在眼里。他知道刚觉得自己有愧于他。那几年他们一个屋檐下也不说话，极少打照面，围着妈妈像是躲猫猫。刚觉得有愧于他，他说什么，都反射性想退一步。  
又可气又可爱。  
他心里有数，知道急不来。刚是这样，他是有几成把握，但对方总也出乎他意料，还是要走一步看一步。

但是我想念刚——他想，他从妈妈嘴里听到刚在这里，不是完全意外。我想念刚。他的长成大人的兄弟，熟悉又陌生。

和刚对坐着喝闷酒，他们之间没什么好聊的东西，不想讲工作，过去于他们都像是禁忌。但他们都没有打断这沉重氛围，僵坐着，也对面坐着。

刚伸手过来压住他举杯的手。  
“别喝了。”  
“没醉。”两大杯下去也就是热一点，这点程度完全没问题。  
“我知道”，刚冲他皱眉，“明天上班的吧。早点回家睡觉。”  
“我没家，上周才搬过来，还住酒店。”  
刚没理会他话里话，像是没听懂，“那就回酒店。”  
他想了想，可能两杯下去也不是全无作用，或者他只是想试试，他不喜欢看刚对着他还客气疏远。  
“我要去你那里。”

刚面上僵一下，没有出声。  
他知道刚在退让。顺着拉一下刚手腕，对方也不抽回去，由他像放纵一个不讲理的酒鬼。

“我想去。”  
于是刚妥协了。低下头，那双眼睛掩在阴影里看不清情绪。他突然难过，想去抓刚的手，但对方这次避开了。  
“你结账。”

计程车里没有一点声音，刚倚在窗边看外面滑成线条的路灯，一声不吭。司机从镜子里打量他们之间古怪氛围，谨慎地沉默着。  
他付了车钱，好像一下清醒过来。有点恍惚看着前面两步刚的背影。穿了黑色的T恤和牛仔裤，比起西装样子更年轻。比少年时期稳重多了，线条都撑起来一点。

他看刚拿钥匙拧开门，跟着踏进玄关。在对方伸手开灯之前一把摁住刚手腕，拉回来调转位置一把将人压在门上，凑近要去吻。  
刚大力推拒他，扭动着要挣脱。  
“堂本光一你疯了！放手！放开！”  
他近乎是拧住刚的手臂用身体把人压在门上。看见那双圆眼睛里惊慌的水光。胸口像是有好多蚂蚁一点一点噬咬他的心脏，又麻又连绵的痛。  
“刚……刚！刚！”  
刚喘着粗气停下来，恶狠狠瞪他。他凑近用额头抵着刚的，用力抵着到他们都几乎忍受不了疼痛。  
“光一你疯了。”  
“我没有”，他看那双眼睛，明明是兄弟却一点不相似的眼睛，“或者的确是疯了吧。我知道自己在干什么。”

我知道你还爱我，你爱我，绝望地不可饶恕地爱着我。

“我不怪你刚，你不要躲。”

刚小幅度地摇头，喃喃念着一定是疯了。  
他试探着松开手，刚没有挣动。低头看，他的兄弟垂在身体两侧的手掌都在颤抖。他试着去握刚的手掌，感觉到掌心出了点汗，滑腻滚烫，指尖却冰冷。他扣住那手掌，手指分开将刚的手指嵌进去。刚握住他握住自己的手，额头抵着他的，剧烈的鼻息交融在一起。  
“光一你疯了。”  
“是啊我疯了。从我们第一次在一起以后，就疯了。”  
刚像是被刺激到，一下上前咬住他的嘴唇，脱开他们交握的手攥住他衣领。刚的嘴唇贴住他的。温热的泪水尝起来又咸又苦。他抬手抚摸刚的头发后颈，安抚他无声抽泣的兄弟。舔掉那嘴唇上的眼泪，亲一下刚鼻尖。  
“别哭了。不是你的错。我们都疯了，是我们的错。”

他把刚搂进怀里，温热的鲜活的，胸膛贴着他的仿佛能感觉到那下面跳动的心脏。刚勾住他肩背，埋在他胸口平复情绪。

所有年岁一地狼藉，收不回来扔不出去。

刚抬头又吻他，轻柔像亲吻亲人像亲吻情人，一点一点舔过每道纹路，勾过唇缝滑腻的一线。他捧住刚的脸，不熟悉又熟悉地回吻。不再青涩又还是青涩，不是第一次又还是第一次。他们在黑暗里接吻，禁忌的背德的都被黑暗包容，融化成一体，成为他们原点。

伸手去探刚的衣服下摆，捏住衣角往上提，手掌贴住赤裸皮肤，外面暑气像是浸透了刚一般，摸上去是和自己手掌一样的滚烫。刚吻他，含住他嘴唇吮吸，亦伸手下去交叉了覆盖住他手背，一起抓住衣服往上，兜头脱了甩在一边，又極需他嘴唇一般扑上来吻他。急躁地解开自己裤扣扭动着往下脱。他吻住刚忍不住笑，在对方蹬开裤子之后拉起刚压在门上，顺水推舟摸去对方身下，隔着最后一层布料不轻不重地揉捏。刚喘气，一点点酒精味，不讨人厌，像是要灌醉他。  
“光一。光一。哥。光一。哥。”  
闭着眼睛乱叫一通。

索性把人直接抱起来顶在门上，刚的后脑撞上门板，挺重一下也全无反应，热血沸腾顺势环上他腰。  
“哥。哥哥哥哥。光一。我的光一。哥。光一抱我。抱我。”  
拨开自己扣子往下拉，把刚又往门上顶了顶确定安稳，伸手摸到人后面。刚激灵一下，浑身过电一样颤抖。

“疼就咬我。”

往前挤一点分开刚大腿，托住掰开些。被摆弄的刚听见他声音突然睁开半阖双眼，一下清亮。  
“光一。是光一吗？”  
他一顿，酸胀感好像从骨缝里透出来蔓延吞噬他整个胸腔，一下承受不住几乎要弯下腰来。  
“……嗯。是我。我一直在的。不走了。你也不要走。刚不要走了好不好？”  
刚看他眼睛，缓慢眨一眨，点点头。声音轻得要听不见。  
“不走了。我爱你。爱你好久了。”  
“我也爱你。好久了。”

他分开刚的身体缓慢进入，他们合为一体就像他们本来就是一体。刚痛到发抖，不咬他，拥住他肩膀，俯下身嘴唇落在他闭起的眼睫，吻去那里的泪水。

END


End file.
